


M Is For Mother

by oscar_schnee



Series: oscar_schnee’s RWBY one-shots and the like [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Branwen trauma, Gen, Rated T for swearing, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, Team STRQ Era (RWBY), also yes it’s two days late sue me, and the aforementioned Branwen trauma, because i can’t seem to write anything else, strqweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscar_schnee/pseuds/oscar_schnee
Summary: Qrow thinks arguing about who the Team Mom is ridiculous. He doesn’t know quite how much it matters to his sister.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen, Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen & Summer Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long, Team STRQ - Relationship
Series: oscar_schnee’s RWBY one-shots and the like [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	M Is For Mother

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you attempt to write a nice fluffy fic about some of your favorite characters teasing each other and then going for ice cream but then it turns into trauma-in-the-Branwen-house without your permission? Yeah me too.

Summer sat cross-legged on her bed, facing the rest of the team. “So who do you think the Team Mom is, Qrow?”

Qrow considered for a moment. He thought that arguing about the Team Mom was ridiculous, but he was weirdly alone in that camp. He had expected Raven to roll her eyes and go back to reading her history book, but she had gotten off of her bed and joined in the argument. Qrow threw a glance at her from his position on the bookshelf. She was leaning against Taiyang’s bedpost, arms folded across her chest. “No offense Raven, but I think Summer fits the role better.”

Raven unfolded her arms and pointed at Summer. “What has she ever done? Sure, she’s  _ nicer _ than me, but I’m the one who saves all of your asses when you get in trouble.”

Summer huffed. “We can save our own asses!”

“Oh, can you? Then how come I’m always the one who talks the headmaster out of detention?”

“Because I’m the one who get us in trouble in the first place.”

“Exactly. Moms aren’t supposed to get their kids in trouble!” Her red eyes flashed with rage, spit flying. Qrow could tell by the way that she held her body that she was furious. Raven got angry easily, but she took a lot more to get furious. When she was  _ furious _ , things were bad.

Taiyang strode over from the door and put a hand on Raven’s shoulder. He looked into her eyes. “Hey, you don’t need to get so upset about this. It’s okay, Rae.”

She pushed his hand away. “You have no idea what you’re talking about, asswad. I have to look after all of you, because I can’t be weak!” she shouted. After a few seconds, her eyes grew wide with horror and she ran out of the room.

Qrow felt his face flush with embarrassment. He hadn’t realized what his own sister was going through. Taiyang made a move to follow Raven, but Qrow reached out an arm to stop him. “Let me go after her.”

Tai looked surprised, but stepped back. Qrow hopped off of the bookcase and dashed out the door. Rae was probably still in the building, she wouldn’t have gone back to Mistral. As Qrow pushed past students, muttering “sorry”s under his breath, he mentally went through a list of places to check. He ended up outside of team WSRA’s dorm room, where Raven sat with her head buried in her knees.

“Rae?” Qrow murmured. Raven looked up at him. Regret was written plainly on her face and Qrow once again mentally berated himself for not seeing the signs sooner. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m sorry I made you upset. It’s really nothing.”

“It’s not nothing.” He slumped down next to her. “Raven, listen to me. It’s not nothing. Your emotions are just as important as anyone else’s. And before you say anything, I know I struggle with this too. But I love you, Rae. You are strong, and you are brave, and I love you with all of my heart. Mother can’t take that away.”

Rae nodded. “Maybe you’re the Team Mom after all,” she grumbled, resting her head on Qrow’s shoulder.

“Maybe I am,” he agreed.


End file.
